


you're looking like a man in love

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: stewart has a hard life [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bucky is hotter than Steve, Domestic Life at Hotel DuMort, I have not read the books, M/M, POV Outsider, Possibly Pre-Slash, Simon Lewis Lives at Hotel Dumort, Stewart is Raphael's door guard, season two does not exist, they're becoming a couple but they don't realize it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: Simon jerks his chin at the dvd on the top stack."Can you believe he's never watched Captain America? I thought everyone had at least once. I'm telling you, it's a sin and I'm hurt and Steve Rogers would be disappointed. That's him on the cover by the way. He's kinda hot huh?"Stewart looks at the glossy cover and back to Simon. "No."





	

 

* * *

 

Short intro to Stewart 

([x](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9839699/chapters/22633907))

* * *

 

Stewart has roamed the moss covered Earth for decades and found home late in life. He stands around 6'5 with a stocky build, gray-blue eyes and not a hair on his head. He's been told more than once by Camille's mundanes that he's _'Like some kind of giant, man. D-don't kill me.'_ He would never. 

Stewart is a sprite 92 year old who Camille ushered into the New York clan in a bygone era and is one of many that's proud to call Raphael Santiago their leader. The younger vampire is kind yet stern where Camille had ice for veins. He's devoted to his position and even more to their family. Sometimes Stewart wonders how such a loyal and overall good person could ever have been Camille's second in command but then again he'd witnessed the switch in Raphael the minute she'd enter a room. Instantly his eyes would glaze over, his body would tense and he became the shell of who he really was.

When she was banished, Raphael no longer lived in the shadows. He was born to lead and did so with grace and compassion. Regardless of what time it is (daylight permitting) if one of their own is in need, their clan leader will see to it that they're cared for. Stewart had liked the kid even before he rose in position and he couldn't be more proud of how far he'd came already. 

As such, when he's promoted from inventory stockman to trustworthy guard that protects Raphael and his living quarters, he's honored. 

He did not expect it to come with a stubborn fledgling.

* * *

 

Simon Lewis giddily treks through the main hall with a stack of dvd's and Stewart can hear his loud shuffling feet before he even makes it to Raphael's quarters. In a building that houses rare antiques that are practically older than dirt and exquisite tasteful decor, he does not fit in. For one, the fledgling is the happiest undead person to call DuMort home which is strange in itself seeing as he'd had a rough go at it when he first arrived. Secondly, his atrocious style has yet to fade.

Hopefully Raphael will nip that in the bud soon.  

"Door please," he pleads. The cases are nearly up to his chin and Stewart makes the mistake of craning his neck to read the titles.

Simon jerks his chin at the dvd on the top stack. "Can you believe he's never watched Captain America? I thought everyone had at least once. I'm telling you, it's a sin and I'm hurt and Steve Rogers would be disappointed. That's him on the cover by the way. He's kinda hot huh?"

Stewart looks at the glossy cover and back to Simon. "No." 

That was the wrong thing to say because Simon gasps in indignation as if the door guard had just insulted his own mother. He shifts the pile in his arms and frees one long enough to pass a dvd to an exasperated Stewart. 

"What about him, huh? I bet even you couldn't resist that."

Behind the Ken Barbie stands another with dark hair and eyes that could cut glass. His left arm has a metallic device on it with a red star and Stewart thinks he could do much better than  _Steve._

"I could not," he admits. 

Simon's laughter fills the empty hall and it's actually sort of nice really. Before the fledgling, DuMort was as quiet as a hollowed out church and every once in awhile he'd missed the rowdy sounds of his nieces and nephews as they fought over a board game or chased one another. He misses them more than he'd like to admit. 

The younger vampire nearly drops the pile in his excitement. "I knew it!" 

It's then that the door opens and Stewart is rescued. 

+

 

"There you are," Raphael mutters.

It's mid-day and he's dressed down in charcoal plaid lounge pants and a white crew neck that makes him look his age for once. It's difficult to mesh the man before him with the pricy suits and pompadour of the nighttime version. This Raphael is more lax and sarcastic as opposed to the stiff backed clan leader who makes rounds at least three times a day to ensure everyone is accounted for. 

He's acting like a man in love, utterly smitten for the first time. His gaze sweeps over the fledgling's body and there's a tenderness on his face that wasn't there before Simon barreled into their lives like a tiny hurricane. 

Simon smiles, "Here I am."

And then the spell is broken and Raphael rolls his eyes at the massive stack of movies. Stewart stifles a laugh and thinks, _You've got it bad, my friend_.  Prior to the newborn vampire, Raphael had kept to himself and rarely smiled or cracked a joke but the fledgling is changing him in a good way. 

"I agreed to _one,"_ he states, blocking the door with his body. 

Simon stands his ground, Star Wars pajama bottoms and all. "Nuh-uh. You said, and I quote, 'If you make it through today's training session without whining, I'll watch a movie with you.' You didn't say it couldn't be a trilogy."  

Raphael gives Stewart a put upon look but the tiniest indent of a smirk gives him away. He's not irate in the least and is rather enjoying poking at Simon. They're quite the spectacle to behold: two young boys whose main concern is how many movies constitutes too much and whether Simon is playing fair. They're mere children.

Stewart shrugs and nods his head in Simon's direction. "He's not wrong." 

Raphael mutters about loyalty and _'I didn't die for this'_ under his breath and moves aside for the boy to enter. 

"I'm sending him to you next time," he threatens with a finger in Stewart's direction. He wouldn't dare. 

(He doesn't)

 

+

 

The next day, Stewart is sat at a table in the kitchen area when the duo pass through.

Raphael pours himself and the clan baby a glass of AB+ and Simon trails him like the world's most devoted puppy. 

"Just admit it," he goads.

The clan leader slices a lime with a very sharp knife and Stewart settles into his chair to watch. 

"No."

Simon props his elbows on the closed freezer and continues on. "How can you say Bucky's hot in the first movie and not the second?" 

Stewart sips his drink.

Raphael places a wedge of lime on each glass and exhales sharply. He's losing his patience more by the minute and Stewart is here for this, yes. Even so, who the hell is Bucky?

"It's the hair isn't it? You're obsessed with that greased up look aren't you? With the flippy thing on the side and the suit and  _ohmygod._ He's  _you._ You're attracted to  _you."_ Simon laughs and Raphael's eyes dart around the room.

Stewart instantly finds the freezer to his left _very_ interesting. 

"Keep your voice down," Raphael hisses. He roughly pushes a drink in Simon's hand and hauls him away, mumbling about how his type isn't quite that sophisticated. 

Movie night went well then, how 'bout that. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having so much fun writing this poor fella that he's going to be a series! are you excited? maybe a little more excited than rafe having movie night with simon? 
> 
> (yes, you are)
> 
> raphael's posh ass pants because keeping up appearances:  
> http://nord.imgix.net/Zoom/12/_11077592.jpg?fit=fill&bg=FFF&fm=jpg&w=860&h=1318&q=60


End file.
